


High as any savior

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were flying high and laughing loud for a long time, but nothing last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as any savior

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this lyric is form the song "the lonely trapeze swinger"

You started as just a boy, just Billy Batson who wanted to impress his friends at the park and pet every dog he laid eyes on. You leap head first into the chance to get the powers of superman, though you wish you had the invincible skin thing the only part you really care about is flying. Soaring high and laughing loud, that was what you were for a good long time, but nothing lasts forever.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Get down Captain Marvel" Superman hollers, dipping under a blast from Toyman's laser gun. You dodge another blast and meet up with Wonder Woman who's nursing a few cuts but otherwise is fine. "I need you to clear some civilians" she commands you as you hover and buzz around her. The flash beckons to you for a second before racing off to make sure that Killer Frost doesn't send a building come crashing down. 

You rush off to help an old woman who has fallen down, picking her up from behind from under her arms. "I've got you" you tell the surprised woman as the two of you pull up higher into the sky. "Are you an angel?" she asks, looking back at you. You give her your best smile and answer, "I'm Captain Marvel". She doesn't make any more comments as you drop her inside the news helicopter. 

You try your best to sound official and command them, "get out of here before anyone else gets hurt". They looked shocked by you but not afraid, you give the old woman a nod and a smile "Take care of yourself". You leave them to the loud buzz of helicopter blades as you dive back into the battle. You smash right into the side of Lex Luthor's power suit. He grunts and looks right at you with a glare that might have unsettled superman.

You grin, you'll take him down and then he'll be behind bars. You fly forwards and punch him, making a small dent in the super suit, "I've made some upgrades while I was out". He punches back at you and while you're super powered you're no superman. The punch sends you reeling and while you struggle to get good footing he punches you again, causing your feet to sink into some wet dirt. 

You push out of the mud and land a punch to his power suit again, hoping to break something. You start to pummel the suit now that you have the upper hand, but Lex takes that back soon enough. He grips you chin with one of his hands and sends a blast of energy at your chin. You use the speed of Achilles to dodge half of the blow but it burns part of your face. 

You Kick at his legs unbalancing him, before he can get good footing again you push down on his foot with yours. He yells as you hear the crunch of metal, "You'll break my foot you fool" he calls and punches you away from him. The hit is so sudden it sends you reeling, you use this to your advantage however and fly up then back into the brawl with a punch that sends him to the street. 

You punch against Lex's chest with the force of a battering ram and as quickly as a hail of bullets. The armor starts to crunch and you let up for fear that you might cave in the chest area. He takes this chance to push against your leg and get you off of him. Jumping up quickly he slams a punch into your side and sends a few more blasts your way. You grit your teeth from the pain and run into him again with a full body slam. "Gah" he exclaims, turning to you with anger in his eyes. 

"I'm not done yet young man" he threatens, and you know he's saying that because he's older than you but all it does is make you think he's your teacher. You're distracted from the battle for a moment which gives him the perfect chance to body slam into you. You're knocked off your feet while he sends a few blasts straight into your chest. This time you gasp from the burning on your skin.

You fly upwards as quickly as you can to avoid another attack but the cold air among the clouds aggravates your injuries. You gasp in the cold as well but in a matter of seconds you feel much more comfortable. A roar of jets is matched with Lex coming up beside you, you send a punch his way but he's much more nimble in the air and dodges. You race towards him and hit him with a punch, this time with the full force of your momentum behind you.

He blocks your punch with his arms but the force of you pushes him back. Without warning you grab his arms from their blocking position and push him towards the ground, he yelps as the air rushes from his lungs. You punch him into the best landing position you can possibly make and attempt to stop falling. The jet's on Lex's suit seem to be busted and he lets out a gasp as he hits the ground.

You fly down towards him while the rest of the battle rages on, Flash runs past you to check on Lex Luthor and lock him up. He stops dead in his tracks and looks back up at you. "Captain Marvel, I um, well he's", he skids around the truth, but you know it's there. "He's dead" the speedster rings out sadly and is suddenly at you side. You, for the very first time in your life, have no idea what to do. 

So you do the thing you've been doing since you got the powers that now feel to heavy on your shoulders and make your not-you skin crawl. "SHAZAM" you yell and turn into Billy, a scared little boy, and for a moment you don't care what the others think. You just hang your head and walk away.  
\----------------------------------------  
They called you a man and a god, that was what they wanted you to be; but all you ever were was a little boy.


End file.
